This invention relates to an automotive deflection control device, especially to a jounce bumper assembly used in conjunction with an automobile suspension system where it is important to provide progressively greater shock resisting characteristics.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 139,862; 1,571,713; 1,872,259; 2,873,993; 3,323,786; and 4,260,127 disclose many differently shaped rubber bumpers, none of which are believed as pertinent as the prior art bumper which is in use today and disclosed and described in connection with FIG. 1 of the drawing.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a spring seat/jounce bumper assembly which essentially comprises a cylindrical, resilient elastomeric load contacting bumper head which protrudes from an integral hollow cylindrical elastomeric body which terminates in an outstanding annular flange. The bumper head is provided with a center void, and surrounding the bumper head is an annular void which, in turn, is surrounded by a rigid cylindrical sleeve which is encased in the elastomeric material. The sleeve acts to restrict lateral or radial expansion of the bumper head as it compresses under load. The annular void is sized in accordance with the displacement of the bumper head.